James Young
"Wait who are you?" - James to Laughing Purple 2032 James Young managed to survive the virus out-break in 2010, and after the Eradication of the virus in 2011 he and the rest of mankind vowed not to let anything like the virus from ever happening again. Service with Spec-ops Soon James Young joined a organization called Spec-ops at the rank of private, James was soon teamed up with a fellow Spec-ops soldier named Susie. Soon he and Susie were sent to Antarctica in 2014 to complete The Scout ship destruction, James and Susie completed the mission with great success, soon he and Susie formed their own squad called The Silent Knives and Susie was promoted to Captain while James still remained a private, the last years of which James and Susie served in Spec-ops were very dangerous and deadly, one of the last missions they completed was the Miami measures, although they completed the mission James and Susie were badly injured by gunfire, soon Susie left Spec-ops and later on James too decided it was time to leave. G.B.S.S. After leaving Spec-ops, James Young and Susie joind the G.B.S.S. (Global Biohazard Security Service) and James was promoted to the rank of Captain, Susie and James soon were both posted to Africa, to keep the peace in a town called Dusten Valley, they were placed under the command of the Chief and soon met their fellow G.B.S.S. officer's Rex, later a terrorist group known as Dark Origin and its leader Howard Gallow along with its members, take over the Nuculear weapons facility island which contained many warheads, the terrorists infrom the president that if they don't get 1 billion dollars and vital Shadow Sword data they will launch a warhead, Susie was picked for the mission to stop the terrorists, Rex, the Chief and James help Susie by passing advice through their radio's, later James and other officer's were sent to help Susie in the final hours of the mission, they travel to the forgotten lost town of Hill Nothing, when they get there they find the Bank on fire and see a sad Susie outside with Doctor Jerry, James is pleased that she stopped Dark Origin and defeated Howard who is presumed dead, later on James decides to leave the G.B.S.S. and so does Susie and Rex. James then joins the US Army. ''2032'' By 2032, James now a General in the US Army, has lost touch with Susie since she began working for the New York crimelord known as The Boss, soon James hears that surviving Dark Origin member Claw plans to reform Dark Origin, one day while James is in his small hideout with Doctor Alexia, Susie arrives, Susie explains that she and Rex had just seen Claw in New York in a warehouse, they decide they must not let Dark Origin reform, James decides they must attack and capture Claw to find out what the terrorists want. Jadmes, Susie Alexia and Private Ninch quickly launch an attack on Claw's warehouse, they battle with Claw' s men, Agent Kyle, and several other agents, they manage to kill the agents but it results in the death of Ninch, Claw and Agent Kyle rush outside to a nearby shuttle and escape despite James and Susie's efforts to stop them, but they do find out that the terrorist's were discussing some kind of Dark Origin operation, while Susie and James think over this a car suddenly pulls up and a young man dresses in the soiled remains of a Russian Army uniform walks toward them, the man says he could help them, Susie shocked identifies the young man as Adam who was presumed dead for over twenty years, Adam explains that a Dark Portal saved him from death in 2010 and teleported him to 2032 without changing his age, Adam also explains that two other people also survived and came through with him and they are somewhere in the city, the group returns to the warehouse discussing the situation, but Alexia is having her own problems, a strange woman is attacking them, the woman identifies as Laughing Purple a member of the new Dark Origin, the group manage to send her running, and she flees out of the warehouse laughing, soon they get a call from Agent Shepard who works for the Earth Defense Force (E,D,F), he explains that a space frieghter has somehow lost contact with earth, he also says a E,D,F, ship was sent to investagte but it went missing, he then says Dark Origin forces have went to Africa, Susie and James decide to head out into space to investagate and Alexia with Adam should head out to Africa, James wishes Alexia and Adam luck, James decides to give some of his own soldiers to go with Adam and Alexia to Africa. James and Susie leave on a shuttle and head out to the stars. Death Out in space they arrive on the ship, Susie and James split up to search for the crew members, but instead of finding the crew members they come face to face with strange people known as The Fallen, they manage to defend themselves and stay alive, one meeting Susie again they exchange information, but then a wierd humaniod being enters the room, the being identifies as Kurvious an immortal warlord, James fights him, but his skills are no match for Kurvious, Susie shoots Kurvious sending him down but Kurvious gets back up with no trouble, them another man comes in dressed in white, he tells them to escape while he deals with Kurvious, James and Susie quickly leave the room, soon the man comes back and identifies as White a Guardian, they three decide they should escape and head to Outpost IV, but then soldies of the Fallen attack, James at once takes out his gun and kills some of them, but then one manages to shoot James in the gut, James full of pain is sent down on the floor motionless, Susie to her horror has to face the fact that he is dead, White and Susie quickly escape the ship on a shuttle leaving behind the dead body of James, White says how sorry he is for James and Susie trys to pull herself together as she lost her friend. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers